marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Delgado (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Delgado | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asteroid M | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 240 lbs (109 kg) | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Subversive | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Asteroid M | Creators = Chris Claremont; Jim Lee | First = X-Men Vol 2 #1 | Death = | BlockQuote = | HistoryText = Acolyte Marco Delgado was a member of Fabian Cortez's Acolytes who fled from to reach the Asteroid M, seeking refuge from Magneto. Once there, they presented themselves as Acolytes to Magneto, and offered to take up his cause of mutant superiority. He later died in the crash landing of Asteroid M, after it was sabotaged by Fabian Cortez. Delgado was resurrected via the Transmode Virus during the Necrosha crisis and, searching for Magneto with his fellow Acolytes Cortez and Mellencamp, battled Deadpool and Loa. They were eventually, and contrary to the other "zombies" who weren't possible to kill, killed by Loa's powers (Loa was used as a projectile by Deadpool). | Powers = Size Addition: Delgado possessed the Mutant ability to increase his size, to a unknown limit. This growth process would have required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably this was obtained from an extradimensional source. * Superhuman Strength: This requirement of extradimensional mass used in the growth process, would appear to fortify all of Delgado's cellular tissue (including his bones and muscles) thus enabling him to support his increased weight. This granted Delgado superhuman strength in proportion to his increased size presumably. Assisted Transmutation: While not one of Delgado's Mutant abilities, his fellow Acolyte Chrome had on one occasion altered Delgado's molecular structure to make him almost as dense as the metallic substance adamantium. By doing this Delgado sacrificed speed and agility, for increased strength and durability. While Delgado was in this transmuted state, he had a brown, rock-like appearance. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. When Delgado grew in size, his strength increased to superhuman levels. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Delgado's identity has been subject to several post-death revisions in the Marvel Handbooks, due to some deliberate vagueness in his original appearances. **SHIELD major Harry Delgado pursued Cortez's Acolytes to Asteroid M in , with the exact number in each party left unclear. In their first encounter with Magneto, Harry was seen standing next to a large, unnamed Acolyte male. Of note, that Acolyte directly referred to Harry Delgado as a "flatscan". **When the Acolytes struck Genosha, the Acolyte Delgado made his first clear appearance. His appearance and facial hair did not clearly match either Harry or the unnamed Acolyte. **Wolverine and Beast openly debated who the Acolyte Delgado was during the battle, as quoted at the top of this article. Unfortunately, all the Acolytes besides Cortez were killed by the end of the story, and the "backstory" never came up again. *During the era of the Marvel Encyclopedias, it was decided after-the-fact that Acolyte Anne-Marie Cortez had mind control powers that were never depicted on panel. Therefore, Delgado and the second unnamed Acolyte female were identified as Harry Delgado and Nance (Winters), the two surviving SHIELD agents seen on Asteroid M, under Anne-Marie's control. *Later on, however, Marvel reversed this position and decided that the SHIELD agent Delgado and the Acolyte Delgado were two different people after all. The Acolyte was then given the new full name "Marco Delgado". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Marco_Delgado | Links = * Marco Delgado in Uncannyxmen.net }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)